And it all started with pudding
by lemsterette
Summary: JL, seventh year. So maybe I shouldn't have dumped the pudding on his head. But admit it, James Potter can be the most annoying person in the world at times. PLOT added! Chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

So maybe I shouldn't have dumped the pudding on his head. But admit it-James Potter is the most annoying person in the world at times. But maybe I did deserve the week's worth of detentions that Flitwick had assigned us together in the hopes that we could "settle our differences". And they weren't even that bad detentions-pre-screening muggle movies that muggle-borns like myself were being sent by their parents. If I managed to ignore him, I should be fine.

Chapter One 

Since it was the room that was usually used for pre-screening movies, we were in the teachers' lounge for detention. I flopped down on the couch, waiting for James to come with the movies that we were supposed to watch. Maybe I could even get a couple inches of that Potions essay done…

"I'm _sorry_ I can't make practice, I've got detention." James' unmistakable voice from just outside the door. Only he could make it sound like detention was something he was simply trying to fit into his schedule. I couldn't hear the reply. "I promise, next week. I'll even do extra drills." Hah. As if he actually believes that he needs to get better at Quidditch.

I heard the door swing open, and suddenly I became very interested in my essay. Maybe if he doesn't notice that I'm here, he'll just go away.

"Why, hello there, Evans!" Rats.

I glanced up at him. "Have the movies?"

"What's that mean? I'm not taking muggle studies."

You're not taking anything that's not explicitly required, I thought. "It's like a film, I guess. Except for entertainment, not education. Do you have the ones we have to watch?"

"Yeah, here."

That's a surprise. But I guess he was trying to impress me. Did I mention he's been asking me out every day for the past two years?

The first one went in, and it was a musical. Every two or three minutes someone would sing an annoyingly "spontaneous" choreographed love ballad or pop song, and I would try not to laugh. At one particularly hilarious one, a tallish teenager standing in front of a convenient cloudless blue sky lets his hair blow in the wind as he goes through an epiphany. James began to snigger, a couple feet away from me on the floor. I was smiling pretty hard too.

"What's so funny?" I asked. It would make me sound superior for not laughing at something that was so clearly meant to be heartfelt.

Right?

"I mean, just look at this guy!" He turned around and grinned. "He's obviously the worst dancer on the planet, and yet they cast him as this. And here he is, singing his heart out in the middle of the desert where no one can see him? And it's all dedicated to this girl, who happens to be in the next frame with her chin on her hand, looking wistfully gorgeous out at the very desert where he just was. It's so overdone."

"Yeah, I see what you mean. But what it this guy is just---er---really musical and emotional, and she happens to actually be looking right where he just was? I mean, that could, um, happen." At that we both started to laugh, me because I couldn't even tell whether I was joking or actually trying to defend the character that I hated.

"I see what you mean," he said mock thoughtfully. "And maybe he enjoys wearing those really tight clothes and having his shoes untied? Maybe he really thinks he looks profound and deep, as opposed to looking like the overpaid, fake actor that he is. He probably also likes that actress when it is clear that the forced kiss in the beginning of he runs off right after and vomits up his lunch."

I laughed. People always say they like my laugh---my dad said it's like a reward for putting together a good enough joke. "Movies like this should just be put in the comedy section. It gives the actors more credit."

We both laughed at that one. Suddenly he turned actually serious. "Um, listen Lily, next week's a Hogsmeade weekend, so I was thinking that maybe if you didn't have any plans we could --"

"How's it hanging, slick?" Sirius Black, James' best friend, burst into the room boisterously. "How's detention with the lovely lady?"

I rolled my eyes. Sirius always says stuff like that, even to people like McGonagall and Slughorn. That's just his personality, though. Ever the charmer.

James was red, and Sirius was very happy to mock him. "Oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?"

James smiled slightly. "Only the stupidest film on the planet."

"Ah. Well. I must be going. I'll leave you two to your 'stupid film'."

The door shut behind him. I stared back at the screen and laughed a little more. In the time that had elapsed, the two cheesy lovebirds had apparently made up, as they were now undressing each other and kissing with a burning passion. Soon they had made it into bed, and I shoved my head into my book to avoid awkward eye contact.

James laughed at my embarrassment. "It's over. Don't worry about it."

I lifted my head, silently praying that my cheeks weren't still red. "I wasn't worrying about it." I paused, wondering whether I should embarrass him or give him a chance. "About Hogsmeade—I'll get back to you. And detention's been over for fifteen minutes." I breezed out, maintaining my cool, but not before I heard a loud whoop of joy. I smiled.

_**A/N: **_This is only the second Harry Potter fic I've decided to post, so please read and review. I have the next couple of chapters written, so be sure to tell me if you want them posted!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

As I may have mentioned, my pudding prank had cost me a week of detentions. A week of nights curled up in an armchair, chatting with friends and sipping butterbeer. But still, it had been worth it to see him covered in pudding. And, believe it or not, I was sort of kind of half way looking forward to the next detention we'd be forced together. Hopefully, it would be a semi-bearable movie this time.

I started the movie before he got there. He was late, anyway. With a sigh, I stretched out on the couch, crossing my ankles on the other side. Just as opening credits were finishing, he breezed in, hand running nervously through his hair.

"Evans," he acknowledged with a smile.

"Hello, Potter." Ha. I really am more mature than he is—forming full sentences and such. A smug smile perched on my lips.

"Why so happy? Is the movie as great as it was last time?" he asked with a grin, obviously hoping that we would laugh over a stupid movie again. Before I could answer, he plopped down right on top of my feet.

Now, I'm not a wimp, but James Potter is no featherweight. Adding to the fact that I twisted my ankle yesterday running after Alice's frog in transfiguration, it was very painful. "Potter!" I screeched.

"Bloody hell, I'm sorry, Lily. And after you twisted your ankle…" Did I mention he knows everything about me? "Here." He lifted up my feet, and before I could protest, sat down on the end of the couch with them in his lap.

"Let go of me, please." Even as I reprimanded him, he began to remove my socks with gentle hands. A blush rose to my cheeks.

"Lily Evans!" He waggled his finger at me in the best imitation of Miss Pomfrey, the assistant in the Hospital Wing, I had ever seen. "Don't be worried about me touching your feet! We just need to concentrate on getting you well."

I laughed a little bit, and his face lit up. "Don't be mean, Potter," I said, but I was smiling.

"Not at all, not at all, Lily dear. Poppy and I are very good friends, even if I _do_ mock her every once in a while. There." He patted my still crossed ankles (as if I was letting him look up my skirt! Ha!) and I remembered, happily, that I had shaven my legs that morning.

I just rolled my eyes at him, but he looked delighted. "You're not yelling at me yet," he smiled.

"That remains a firm _yet_, Potter. Don't get your hopes up."

He ignored the rest of my remarks. "Won't you call me James?"

I snorted. "No."

"But why not, dearest? Friends really should refer to each other by their first names, don't you agree?"

I eyed his hopeful face, wondering why I was being so tolerant. "Are we friends?"

"Are you just answering my question with a question because you couldn't think of an answer?"

"Why would I do that?"

He smiled. "Aren't you just trying to confuse me?"

I held a hand over my heart, as if in shock. "Do you really think I would do that?"

He began to rub my cold feet gently. I kicked him. He stopped, and looked at me with a grin. "Do you realize that we haven't been watching this movie at all?"

I sighed, turning my attention to the television. It seemed to be a romantic comedy. I shrugged mentally. At least it was better than a musical again.

The man began to sing. No such luck.

As the relationship of the two characters progressed, I became more and more bored. Finally, it was painful. I took my feet out of James' lap, curling up into a ball on my side of the couch. He shifted next to me, his arm brushing mine.

"I hate this movie!" I exclaimed suddenly.

He looked slightly alarmed, but mostly surprised. "Why?" he asked cautiously.

"Because, well---just look at them! She's hated him her whole life, he's done all this shit to her and her friends, and been really obnoxious and conceited, and then she just starts falling for him because of her god damn hormones! She doesn't even forgive him. She's just too nice to be a bitch and tell him to get the hell away from her. And so then, before he even apologizes, she just wants to tear her clothes off? No! Girls have brains, and they don't like guys who screw them over just because they happen to be attractive!"

He was leaning closer to me, a thoughtful look on his face.

I know, I didn't believe it either.

"You know those pranks in second and third year?" I raised an eyebrow. "You know, I wasn't that good at magic. I never knew that that curse would _actually_ make her hair fall out. I just wanted to give her a scare, because that's what guys do when they need attention from a girl's best friend. Maybe," he gestured at the screen, "Maybe she forgives him because she knows it was an accident—or, at least that he never meant to hurt her. He just wants her to pay attention because he knows that she's the woman that he's going to marry."

I looked at him sharply. "And how would he---or anyone, for that matter---know that?"

He smiled slightly. "Because he's read the script." He leaned closer and closer, we were only an inch apart. I knew he was going to kiss me. I bolted straight up from the couch.

"Detention's over," I informed him prissily. "Do you think this movie is appropriate?"

"What?" He looked shocked. Good. I was glad something could give even the great James Potter a scare.

"The movie," I said, tapping my foot. "We were screening it to make sure that it was appropriate for a second year to watch."

"Oh yeah, that." He was messing up his hair again. It's a nervous habit of his. "Um, sure?"

"Okay, well, I'll go give it to McGonagall then. See you tomorrow night."

"Wait! Lily!"

I was impatient. "What?"

"Hogsmeade on Saturday?"

I sighed. "I told you I'd get back to you, I suppose. I promised Alice I'd go dress robe shopping with her, but I don't know, I guess it'll depend on how picky she's being. So—I'll get back to you. Bye, Potter."

He smiled. "See you tomorrow, Lily."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

"Psst! Evans!" Sirius Black poked me in the back with his wand. Annoying as he is, History of Magic _is _excessively boring, so I turned around.

"What do you want, Black?" I asked.

He handed me a note and then jerked his head at James, sitting across the room. He smiled at me as I looked over. I quickly looked away, having seen a rat scurry across the floor out of the corner of my eye. "Thanks," I murmured, turning back around to read it.

Lily- 

_I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to watching another one of those disgusting muggle movies tonight. Hopefully we'll get one with no singing this time. _

_Anyway, I was wondering, since I'm so horrible at Charms, it's your best subject, N.E.W.T.'s are coming up, and we seriously need something to do while we're supposed to be watching, I was wondering if maybe you would quiz me? If you don't want to, that's fine. But in my opinion, anything would be preferable to watching. We'll just tell McGonagall it's appropriate. Anyway, isn't that for the parents to decide? Please answer. Just hand it to Sirius. Thanks,_

_-James_

_P.S. Hogsmeade on Saturday? Come on, I know you didn't get my hopes up for nothing._

I sighed out loud. Alice had told me that of course she would need me all day, but I was warming up to the idea of spending it with Potter. However, ditching her was out of the question, and so was him coming with us (Can you imagine? Shopping with James Potter? Ha!). Maybe I should ask him for a different day? But I couldn't just ask him out, after two years of rejecting him. Sure, he was being less obnoxious, even slightly amiable, but I couldn't just--- never mind. Who cared, anyway? It was only Potter. But still—I didn't want to be mean…

_James-_

_I wouldn't mind quizzing you on Charms, of course, though I'm really not that much better than you are as you make it sound. Anyway, Remus is almost as good as I am. But anyway, if it gives me something to do that isn't nauseating, I'm glad to. _

_As for Hogsmeade---Alice declares that she'll need me the whole day and how could I even think of letting her down on something as important as this? I'm really sorry, though. Maybe next weekend? If you don't have any plans, of course. I've been looking for someone to buy me a drink in the Three Broomsticks, after all. _

_And by the way, how is it that you can get a note to Black but not to me? He's sitting right behind me!_

_-Lily_

I handed the note to Black before I had a chance to re-read it—I didn't want to think about the fact that I had just---shudder---asked James Potter to Hogsmeade with me. But I just didn't want to be mean—after all, the night before when he sat on my feet, he seemed genuinely sorry and completely afraid that I'd be mad (which I was, but whatever). And besides, his fan club was staring to annoy me. 'How could you hurt him like that!?' and suchlike.

I glanced over at Potter and watched him read it. A smile grew on his face and stayed there—I saw him begin to scribble a reply.

And sure enough, soon I had it.

_Lily-_

_I am glad to see that you have finally succumbed to my charm, wit, and good looks. No, just kidding—I'm not actually as conceited as many seem to think (many meaning you). But I _am_ glad that you will meet me, though it can't be this week, and I will be happy to supply the butterbeer. (But seriously, how long can it possibly take to choose dress robes? You women…)_

_I'll bring my Charms book tonight, and maybe even my Defense Against the Dark Arts one, too. I am determined to get an O. And as for how I am able to communicate with Sirius but not your lovely self, I have my ways. Looking forward to tonight (and, of course, next Saturday),_

_-James_

I smiled slightly, (only to be nice, of course), and tucked the note into my bag. I lay my head on my arms on the desk, hoping I could actually get some sleep. Last night I'd been up all night, tossing and turning—nightmares, I supposed---and so I was dead tired. Behind me Sirius Black snickered. I turned around.

"What is it?" I hissed.

"Miss Head Girl, sleeping in class?" he waggled his finger at me and laughed some more. I rolled my eyes, and put my head back down.

A half hour later, Alice shook me awake. "C'mon, Lils, lunch!"

"I'm up, I'm up," I moaned. Why did my head hurt so badly? Probably just tired, I guessed, hurrying behind Alice out of class and into the Great Hall, where she proceeded to plop herself down next to Frank Longbottom and flutter her eyelashes. We were both convinced that she was in love with him, so of course I was happy for them, but still…

I wasn't feeling very hungry, so once again I laid my head down on my arms and tried to sleep.

But barely five minutes into my nap someone prodded my elbow. "Evans!" It was Sirius Black. Joy.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"Go out with me?" he asked.

"Ha!" I sniggered. "No."

"See!" I heard him point out-to James, undoubtedly. "I told you she wasn't in her right mind!"

"Don't be stupid, Padfoot." Yupp, definitely James. "She must be in her right mind. Why would she go out with you?"

"Because the rest of the female population of the world would beg for a shot at it?" he answered rhetorically. "And anyway, first she actually replied to you, and _didn't _refuse, and then sleeping in class? I don't think so. What did you do to her?"

"Excuse me," I butted in. "I can hear everything you're saying—unfortunately, too, because I was trying to sleep. And for your information, he didn't jinx me---he never had the chance. And do we have free period next?"

"Yeah, and then herbology," answered James.

"Great. I'm going to bed. Someone wake me up?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. G'night."

I had no idea why I was being so pleasant to them. Gathering up my bag and tapping Alice on the shoulder to tell her, I trudged out of the dining room and into the commons, straight through to my dormitory, where I collapsed and my bed and slept.

"Lily?" A gentle whisper, close to my ear. "Time for herbology." A hand on my arm. A groan. Oh wait, that was me. To be awaken from such glorious sleep—a crime, a crime indeed.

"I'm up, I'm up," I muttered for the second time that day. I sat up and shook my hair out of my face. I looked around and nearly jumped. James Potter was kneeling next to my bed.

"How did you get up here?" I nearly screeched.

He grinned. "I told you, I have my ways."

I shut my eyes, asking for patience. "Of course you do."

"Now, come on, we don't want to be late."

"Yeah, that." Hanging on to the night table, I pulled myself out of bed and dragged myself to the mirror. Groaning at my appearance, I forced a brush through my hair and smiled at my reflection. Much better.

"Let's go, Potter."

"Whatever happened to James?" he asked in mock offense.

"Fine, whatever, James," I said. "Better not be mandrakes today…"

He smiled.

**A/N:** Hey guys. This isn't my favorite chapter at all, really, because I hate the thought of Lily giving in so easily. Too much of a filler, too. Also, Peter was running the notes across from James to Sirius. I had to justify it to myself before posting it, lol. Anyway, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

I made my way into the teacher's lounge, Charms book under my arm and wand in my pocket. Again, I was early, and stretched out on the couch. I didn't even bother to put the movie in. God knows if we would even watch it. I flipped in my charms book to chapter 19-N.E.W.T. preparation. It was mostly just history of Charms, not theory. But it was best to know all of it.

James walked in while I was still poring over my book, and once again picked up my feet and sat down with them in his lap. I did notice him, however, when he began to remove my socks again.

I rolled my eyes at him, and kicked him softly in the chest. "Okay, so I was thinking we could do history of Charms, because, well, quite frankly I _know_ you won't do that on your own. And I think maybe we should put the movie on, just in case a teacher walks in."

He nodded, fetching it from my bag and placing it in the television VCR player. Then he returned to his seat, looking quite comfortable with my feet in his lap. I saw a smile on his face. "Paint your toenails, did you?"

I rolled my eyes again and nodded. "Okay, so when did—"

He cut me off. "Lils—"

I glared. "It's Lily. Or Evans."

"Lily, do you really want to study history of Charms?"

"Didn't you want to get ready for the exams? Did you not explicitly ask for my help?"

His hands rubbed my freezing feet again. I pretended not to notice. "I did, it's just-the exams are months away, and I really just needed an excuse to send you a note."

He was starting to get on my nerves, that Potter. Thought he was so cool, didn't he, now that I'd agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him he could just be a cocky arsehole and no one would care? Ha. But I was being unfair, and it was kind of cute that the most confident guy I'd ever met needed an excuse to send me a note.

Before I could reply, he spoke again. "I mean, if you want to…"

He was so nervous, he was practically stuttering. When people see my annoyed face they tend to get that way. "Not at all, actually, I was just trying to be nice." Discreetly, I stretched my feet out further, onto the armrest where he couldn't reach them.

He sighed, and turned to the movie.

I turned to it too. Yes! Action film. No romance necessary. It had been kind of awkward last night when the plot was so similar to our relationship (if you could even call it that) and then I was so sure he was going to kiss me before I bolted, and acted like a bitch so that he wouldn't come near me. Funny how explosions and muscular men running all over the place can make you sleepy…I yawned, putting my head down on the couch.

Next thing I know, I hear a muttered curse, and feel arms slip underneath me and pick me up. Soon I was pressed into a very warm chest, and a slightly scruffy chin rested in the part of my hair.

Still half asleep, I opened my eyes, and saw James Potter trying to maneuver me so that he could carry my book and bag in the other hand. I sniggered at him, immediately drawing his attention.

"Oh. You're awake." Still he did not put me down, but in his maneuvering, I felt his hand brush my bottom. Red sprung to my cheeks and his.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"You can put me down, you know," I told him evenly when the flush had left my face.

"Oh, yeah." He looked embarrassed, and I laughed just a little bit. I saw him smile when he heard me.

"How was the movie?" I asked. "Appropriate enough for a-" I searched through my bag for a second, until I found the slip of paper-"4th year Ravenclaw?"

He nodded. "You must be tired. I believe that's the third time you've been woken up today."

"Yeah, well, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

He snorted. "You realize how suggestive that sounded? If I recall correctly, neither did Sirius…"

I glared.

"Fine, fine. Let's go." I followed him up the stairs and into the common room, where I forced myself to finish up the Potions essay that I'd been avoiding all week before climbing the stairs up to my dormitory, craving sleep.

Ah. No such luck. Alice sat on my bed giggling. "What's so funny?"

"Aww, Lils. Got yourself a boyfriend? I didn't know! I would've let you off the hook for Saturday."

I sighed. "He's not my boyfriend, I just wanted to be nice."

She kept giggling. "Very handsome, isn't he though?"

Inwardly I was dying. "Yeah, sure, I suppose."

"Did I tell you Frank and I are meeting my parents in Hogsmeade next Saturday? They're so excited to meet him, I've told them so much already…" suddenly her eyes turned serious. "Lily---I have to tell you something really important."

I forced a smile. I do love Alice, but sometimes a girl just wants to sleep…"What is it? Good, I hope?"

"Oh, completely," she gushed. "Lily, I think—I mean to say that Frank and I—Well, Lily, I think he's the man that I want to marry."

Lily's forced smile turned into a huge, less fake one. "That's amazing, Alice! I'm so happy for you too. And I know he'll ask you just too soon."

"That's the thing, Lily," Alice smiled coyly. "He already did!"

"Oh, Alice! That's great!"

God, sometimes I forget why I love girl time so much. We proceeded to giggle all night long, only stopping when one of our other roommates asked us to _please _shut up. After much tossing and turning (it may have been only March, but gods was it hot!), I finally drifted to sleep.

_"C'mon, C'mon, we'll miss it!" James shouted, pulling me along with him. We were at a muggle carnival, and he was yanking me towards a ride that he desperately wanted to go on. Laughing, I ran behind him. _

_Finally the thing was over, and we were off in a secluded corner. _

_"Lils," he murmured, his hand stroking my hair. "I wanted to ask you something."_

_I picked my head up from the crook between his neck and shoulder and watched him expectantly._

_"I, well, Lily, I love you. I know already that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_My heart beat faster; it knew what was coming next, even if my brain didn't. _

_"Lily, love, will you marry me?"_

I woke up in a cold sweat.

_**A/N: **_Probably my least favorite chapter so far. Anyway, what did you guys think? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

I woke up early the next Saturday, partly due to the fact that Alice was practically hyperventilating over the fact that today was the day that Frank would meet her parents, and partly due to the fact that it was the day of my date with James Potter. I dressed quickly, having already decided what to wear—casual muggle clothing (I couldn't just wear the uniform _again_). I let my hair hang over my shoulders, almost brushing my elbows. I hadn't realized how long it had been getting. I'd probably have to cut it soon.

Alice and I walked down to breakfast together, both nervous. I didn't even know why—I was just having a butterbeer with James Potter, after all—but still, it was nice to be with someone more nervous than I was.

I met him in the hall, where Filch was checking everyone's names against the list he had of who had permission. When we were finally past him, I smiled. It was nice to be off school grounds again, especially with the pressure of N.E.W.T.S. and homework and everything building up.

"Why so glum?" joked James, noticing my smile.

"Probably clinical depression over the fact that I have completely lost all my willpower," I replied, keeping my face straight.

"What do you mean? You have the most willpower of anyone I've ever met."

"Well, I mean, all those years I was resisting your good looks, wit, and charm, but now I just can't! You're too gorgeous!" I snorted.

"Ha ha. No, but seriously---what do you mean, you've lost you will power?"

I sighed, wondering if I really wanted to go into this on a first date. It wasn't exactly a 'first-date' subject. "No reason. Anyway, can we change the subject? God, you're more depressing than a house elf punishing itself."

"Sorry to be so. May I cheer you up?" He gave me a cheeky grin, implying what he meant as he eyed my lips.

I gave him a half smile. "Not on the first date," I told him. "Or at least, not at the beginning of it."

I looked straight ahead after my flirtatious comment, but out of the corner of my eye saw his grin. Why had I been so nervous? Everything was going to be just fine.

An hour later, you would find me sitting at a table in the Three Broomsticks with James. So far, we'd found things to talk about (our stupid detentions, thankfully finally over, a couple of Head Girl/Head Boy issues, and surprisingly enough, Quidditch).

"Yes, but honestly—I'm not just being cocky. The seeker has to be the most important person on the team. Without them, the game never ends, let alone one of the teams winning. Yeah, sure, Chasers and Beaters and Keepers are important. But technically you don't need the extra points, and you end up doing a lot of dodging of bludgers anyway. And if there were no Chasers, you'd only need a Keeper for moral support.

I laughed. "As if Abott gives you moral support."

He was grinning again—that infectious grin. I smiled back. I really have lost all my will power. "You'd be surprised." He looked across the counter, at the two empty bottles. "Another round?"

"No, thanks," I told him. "I should probably get going."

"No, you shouldn't." He leaned closer to me. His eyes were suspicious. "What do you have to do?"

It was unnerving, having him that close. "Buy Christmas presents?"

He smiled slightly. He was even closer than before. "Lily, it's March."

"Well," I told him haughtily, "It never hurts to get ready early! Not that you would know, Mr. Procrastinator."

He laughed. His head had stopped moving towards mine, but he was still too close. "I suppose not."

"Well, bye."

"Not so fast!" He grabbed my arm, pulled me back, and we began to walk back to Hogwarts together. We walked all the way up to the commons room, forcing small talk.

We had almost reached the stairs to my dormitory. "So, when's the prefect meeting again?"

"I have no idea." He snorted. "Nor do I have any idea why you even bother to ask me."

I nodded, grinned, and turned to up the stairs.

"Hey, Lily!"

I turned back.

"Next Saturday?"

I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs.

"It's a good trick, really," Alice laughed. "You make it seem like you're so sure of your answer that it's pathetic that he doesn't know, and it's the perfect cover if you don't know what the answer will be! Brilliant, Lils!"

I smiled. "I thought so."

"Hmmm. Very enlightening."

I turned around and there he was. Standing in the doorway. Oh, sweet Merlin. I hate my life.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I turned and began to rearrange the products on the vanity, turning away as to hide my blush. Alice was giggling.

"Of course not. So, tell me then, Lily, were you using the eye roll as a cover? Or do you really know what your answer is?"

"I told you I didn't know what you were talking about. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to---er," Come on, there has to be some place that he can't follow me. "The library?"

"Terrific. I have a book to return."

"Oh, no, I forgot, I already did that essay, I guess I'll go get something to eat."

"Oh, great. I'll show you how to get into the kitchens. I'm starved."

"On second thought. I don't want to take advantage of the house elves. I should probably write my parents a letter."

"Awesome! Come down to the commons room, I have to write my mom too."

"No, really, I shouldn't, musn't bother dear Petunia. I'll just paint my toenails, I guess."

"I'll help you choose what color."

"No, that's okay, I just got them done, anyway. I should probably go tutor that kid."

"Great, I could use a review session with exams coming up."

"No, on second thought, he's probably in Hogsmeade. I'll probably just go take a shower."

Yes! I am the winner. He cannot follow me there!

He looked kind of disappointed. Then he perked up. "I'll help you scrub your ba---"

Merlin! Will he never leave me alone? "Potter! Get out already!"

By the time I stepped out of the shower, dripping hot water, with fingers and toes more wrinkled then prunes, I had completely forgotten about James Potter. And who wouldn't, with thirty gallons of steaming hot water pouring down over her head?

So, needless to say, when I stepped into the girl's dormitory wrapped in only a towel, I was shocked when I saw him flopped comfortably down on my bed, eyebrows knit, reading what appeared to be _my diary,_

"Potter!" I shrieked, wrenching it out of his grip. "What are you doing?" Before throwing the book onto the floor, I glanced at the page. What had he been reading?

(_**March 18**__**th**___

_And I was so happy for Alice, of course, because who wouldn't be? Frank is a great guy and I've known they would be perfect for each other since the day they met. But with Alice and Petunia engaged, it's so odd to think of how much everyone's growing up. Even though I'm happy for them, it kind of annoys me because I don't think I'll ever find someone as perfect for me as they have. I'm just not the right kind of person, you know? Well, you don't seeing as you're a diary. Well, you know what I mean. Or not. But still, I just can't imagine myself married. There's such a big commitment involved—how do you know if you're with the right person? They say you just know. But what if I just _don't?_ What if I end up an old maid, a crazy cat lady? Petunia will think I'm even more of a freak. "Couldn't settle down with another one of those psycho-paths, huh?" she'd say. "Good for them, that's more sense than I imagined. But don't be looking at the normal men now. You need to be separated. It's for our safety."_

I don't know, though. There are people who would marry me, I suppose. Well, Amos Diggory would at least marry my backside. And someone else, who I do not feel the need to mention right now. At least, I think he would. Hasn't he said so multiple times?

Do I care? I mean, how is it good that someone I completely despise would marry me? Is that even a comfort?

In a way, I almost feel bad for him. He hasn't gone with another girl in almost two years (not that I was closely watching, but he's usually pretty flamboyant about these things.) I don't want another person's life ruined because of my failure to commit?

It's not really a failure to commit, though, it's a failure to like him. And I guess it's not my fault if he's too hung up on me to find anyone else, honestly, it's not my fault that he can't realize that I don't like him. And it's not my fault that I don't like him, either! If he didn't act the way he did, than maybe I would have gone out with him a long time ago and this wouldn't even be an issue.

And it went on. How much had he read?

I looked up at him, unspeakably angry. "What gives you the right to read through my personal things, huh Potter? You'll never stop being a nosy, obnoxious prat! GET OUT!"

"Lily, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have, but--"

"OUT!"

He ran.

_**A/N:**_ Uh-oh, Lily's mad. Don't worry though, I couldn't let them hate each other for more than a chapter. Please review!

By the way, I'm sorry I disappeared for so long. Well, not so long but a lot longer than usual. I was on vacation and everything was hectic so I couldn't find the time to update. I'm sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

I hadn't seen Potter in a couple of days, and I was beginning to think that it was for the best. Sure, the date hadn't been horrible. But honestly—he read my diary! I can't forgive someone for doing that. Even if he said—

"Lily, I'm sorry." James was sitting in the seat across from me at lunchtime, looking sincere. "I know it was your personal business. I'm a nosy prick, I don't deserve a second chance, I won't repeat anything, and I'm so, so sorry. Now that we've gotten that part of the conversation over with, what are your plans for Friday night?"

I looked at him in awe. Was it that easy to him? "My plans for Friday night include spending time with people who do not nose through other's business. Meaning, not you."

He looked at me and—get this---he smiled. "Ah, but Lily. Isn't it my business if your diary entries are about me? Wouldn't that give me a right to being curious?"

"Many people are curious without actually giving in and going through other people's diaries. When I write down my most personal private thoughts, I am in no way allowing anyone who they concern to read them." I was blushing slightly. I kept my head hidden. "And anyway, who said they were about you?"

He just snorted at that. "Aww, Lils. I'm sorry. And you want to forgive me, I know it."

I glared. "I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"This is so childish," I cried after a while, exasperated.

"Is not."

I glared.

"Okay, well, yeah, it is. But Lily—come on, please?"

It's hard to say no to someone when they have that innocent look in his eyes. But then I thought of all the things I had entrusted to the diary and no one else, and hardened my determination. "No, Potter."

"What happened to James?"

"He died. Oh, never mind, that's just wishful thinking."

"That wasn't nice," he told me, but he was grinning. I will not smile back, I will not smile back…

I smiled. "I know."

"So, Friday?"

I sighed. "What did you have in mind?" Where has all my willpower gone?

"Well, maybe we could go for a walk around the grounds, before finding a convenient broom closet to snog in…No, no I'm kidding. But it's a surprise."

"Fine."

"So, I'll meet you in the commons room around sixish?"

I sighed again. "Sure."

As much as I vehemently _do not like_ James Potter, I had to admit that I was curious about his surprise. When you go after a girl for three years, get a date, then make her really mad at you, when you finally get the second date you'd better have something pretty good cooked up. And this was James Potter. When someone has something pretty good, he has something…

Well, let's just say, I was curious.

But there's nothing to say curious girls can't be tired. I'd been up late the past couple of nights (head duties, homework, the usual). And so—I could take a nap, right? Even if it was four o' clock on Friday and I was supposed to meet Potter at six. I would wake up. It would be fine. Yawning, I continued to rationalize as I fell into bed.

6:05-James was waiting in the common room, looking forward to his date with Lily. He barely even noticed that she was late.

6:25-James was beginning to wonder why Lily wasn't there yet. Oh, well, it was probably just a test to see if he would wait for her. Yeah! That was it!

6:45-Okay, very funny Lily. Can you come now?

7:05-Maybe she's not coming.

7:25-I'm leaving.

When I woke up, I finally felt rested. With a smile, I stepped out of bed and glanced at my clock. 7:30. Shit. Honestly, I didn't know why I hadn't expected this. I hadn't even set an alarm. Pulling a pair of jeans on, I sprinted straight to the Commons Room. Not finding anyone there, I went up to the boys' dorm room. He would be there, right?

"I _told _you I don't know, Prongs! Maybe she's still mad because you read her diary or something." Sirius sounded exasperated. I could imagine what the question asked had been, and how many times he had heard it.

"But she said—I knew it. She doesn't like me, man. She just wanted to hurt me like I've been doing for the past four years." James'voice. He sounded upset.

"I highly doubt that," it was Remus this time. Always sensible and trusting.

Peter was there too, apparently. "Yeah, and why would she have bothered to go on the first date with you? She probably would've just done it then."

"But then why wouldn't she show up tonight?"

Sirius moaned. "I don't know, man, maybe something happened to her."

"Bloody hell, now I feel a lot better." James was getting up. To come find me?

I opened the door. Immediately eight eyes rested on me.

"Well, this isn't a bit awkward," I began to ramble. "Erm—hi?"

Silence. Maybe I should leave?

"Why didn't you come?" James blurted out.

I blushed. "I fell asleep."

"No, really."

I got defensive. "No, I did! I've been up all week with extra patrols because that Hufflepuff was sick, and then we had so much work, and my sister wrote me, and I just—yeah."

James' eyes softened. "Okay."

What was I to do now? Stay and chat? Leave? Invite him/them to do something else?

It had been about a minute and a half before Remus saved me. "So, Lily, do you think that I could study with you for the potions exams? I barely have an A average, and I really need at least an E to continue at N.E.W.T. level."

Have I mentioned that Remus is amazing? "Oh, yeah, sure. Is Wednesday good?"

He nodded. We lapsed back into a silence.

James broke it. "Lily, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." I followed him out into the hallway, knowing nothing more awkward could happen out there anyway, and was surprised to see him leading me down the stairs and out through the portrait hole. We went all the way back to the Heads' dorms before he even said a word.

"So, you may have missed the surprise, but I'm still counting on a date." He grinned at me as he spoke, not arrogantly, though—charmingly, hopefully.

I rolled my eyes. "I _suppose_ I could fit you in." He snickered.

"Anyway, what was the surprise?"

"Miss Evans!" he looked shocked. "Do you think I'm going to give away all my secrets? Ha!"

I sniggered, sitting down on the couch in our commons room. "What do you want to do, then?"

He sat down beside me, slipping an arm over my shoulders. I shrugged it off. He put in back around me and I rolled my eyes. "Well," he said, mock serious, "We could always ask McGonnagol for more of those movies to screen…"

I laughed. "As tempting as that sounds, I think I'm going to have to pass." I leaned back further into the couch and I could feel his arm tighten.

"Okay," he murmured, close to my ear.

Was it me who said nothing more awkward could happen?

Well, no, it wasn't really awkward. Just a little bit weird to be this close to the guy you've been hating for seven years. And also--

He kissed me, and I could feel a shiver run down my spine. I gasped, and I felt him smile. Finally after what seemed like forever he pulled away and did what I least expected.

Acted completely normal.

"So, Lily. Why didn't you ask me to help you with the extra patrols?"

I snorted. "Because you're the obvious choice? Being the most responsible of the two of us, of course, which is why you knew that that Hufflepuff was sick."

He smiled. "Good point. But I still would've helped, you know I would've."

"Sure. Definitely." I stretched my legs, resting my feet on the table in front of us. "So. Tell me about this surprise."

"Miss Lily!" He looked at me in mock shock. "As if you expect me to give away all my secrets!"

I glared.

"Okay, fine. I was going to take you to the Forbidden Forest."

I snorted. Was I even surprised? I didn't see any reason to be. "Oh, great, Potter. I should've understood your intentions to get me killed. Took a lot of effort, didn't it? A simple Avada Kedavra wouldn't have done it for you, I suppose."

"Funny."

"I thought so."

"Don't you always?"

"No, love, that's you."

He sighed. "I wasn't exactly planning on killing you."

I raised my eyebrows in mock surprise. "Oh, really? I thought that might've been the plan; that's why I refused you all those years."

James rolled his eyes before turning serious. "Honestly, why did you always refuse?"

I laughed.

Silence ensued.

"Oh, whoops, that wasn't a joke was it? Oh, I'm sorry—no, no I really am. I swear."

He still looked hurt.

"Okay, well, you know how I always yelled at you, called you an arrogant prat? Oh, and do you remember the 'Potter insult of the day'? That was a good one, if I do say so myself."

IN spite of himself, he smiled. "Yes, I do, unfortunately. What prompted that?"

"Oh, well, some _idiot--_"

"Sirius."

"—had told you that if you were creative, I would say yes. So of course, you decided to ask me out in a different way _every single day._"

His chuckle warmed me to my toes, and I noticed his hand creeping closer to mine until it tentatively slipped over my hand and took it in his grip.

"James?"

**A/N:** haha, cliffie. What is she going to ask? I don't like this chapter so much, especially the kiss scene. I wanted to make it sound like she was surprised but liked it but I don't have much experience, so sorry if it was bad. Also, this is the last chapter that I had pre-written, so the updates may be slower from now on (sorry!). Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: First off guys, I am so so so sorry it's been like 4 months

_**A/N:**_ First off guys, I am so so so sorry. I know it's been like 4 months. I never wanted to be one of those authors that never updates, but things get busy and I get lazy, lol. So I'm sorry.

Another reason I didn't update was because I didn't actually know what Lily was going to ask. Finally I decided to just write the first thing I came up with, so here it is. Please review!

**Chapter 7**

"James?"

"Lily?"

"Did you mean it, all those years? When you would ask me out?"

His face looked confused, and a little bit worried. "What do you mean?"

I was starting to wonder if the past years had been a misunderstanding. "Well, you never acted like you were serious. Everyone (including me) thought you were just joking. That's why I got so angry-and insulted you so often. Sure, what I said was true, but I wouldn't have said it had you not humiliated me."

Now he just looked angry. "_You_ were humiliated? So many people acted like I ruled the school, and then I couldn't even get one girl to go out with me after 2 years?"

I shook my head vigorously. "No, no one was laughing at you! Don't you see? They thought you were kidding! We all thought it was a prank. Except for you and the marauders, maybe, everyone thought that you were just doing it to embarrass me."

"But I wasn't!"

His angry tone silenced the both of us for a minute. I looked down to see that our hands, previously clasped, were now in our own respective laps. His were clenched into fists, and mine were nervously fidgeting with the hem of my wrinkled blouse.

Finally he spoke, and when he did his voice was bitter. "So it was just a misunderstanding then. For years I thought you hated me, thought you meant everything you said, when really you were just embarrassed. I embarrassed you, when I thought I was embarrassing myself."

"That's not completely true. You were really only embarrassed in your mind; and anyway, I might've said some of the things I said anyway."

He looked surprised. He looked up from where he had been staring at his fists and turned his head sideways, staring me straight in the eye. "Why would you have said those things to me?"

Here was what I had been trying to avoid. "Well, James, the truth is a lot of it was true. You were cocky, and obnoxious, and self-centered, and you thought you owned the school and everyone in it. You bragged and hexed people and were immature." He opened his mouth to interrupt but I lifted my hand to stop him. "I'm not saying you're still like that: you obviously aren't, or I wouldn't be sitting here. But I never lied. At least, in my opinion I didn't."

Now he just nodded. "I guess I understand."

I sighed in relief. "I'm glad."

"Is that why you didn't say yes, then? Because you thought I was joking?"

I nodded, a smile creeping its way onto my lips. "And because you were a royal prat."

He mock-glared at me. "Well, I'm glad you changed your mind then."

Just as I was opening my mouth to reply, the door opened. Maggie, a 6th year prefect for Hufflepuff panted her way into the room, her frizzy hair in disarray. I began to berate myself inwardly for giving the prefects the password to the heads' dorm 'in case of emergencies'. Though Maggie was a sweet girl, she was an awful gossip and by this time tomorrow the entire school would know that the two heads had been sitting alone in their common room holding hands. And that was before the rumors got exaggerated.

"Did you need something?" James asked, looking as annoyed as I felt.

"Sorry," she gasped, "Sorry. But it's that Bellatrix Black. She's got a few young Ravenclaws locked in a potions classroom, feeding them lies, and I just thought you two should stop."

James didn't look annoyed anymore; he looked angry, which was just how I felt. He stood violently, inadvertently yanking me up with him, and we made our way out of the common room together.

"Where is it, Maggie?" I asked while beginning to speed-walk in the general direction of the dungeons.

"In the room furthest from Professor Sulghorn's office-" how predictable, I thought, "the one where he keeps his stores of ready-made potions."

It was at that moment I realized how serious this was. Among his stock, I knew (though most did not) that Slughorn kept Veritaserum. Who knows what Bellatrix Black, three vials of the most powerful truth potion that was still legal in Britain, and a few unsuspecting students could add up to?

"Marjorie, why don't you go round up the rest of the prefects and bring them down to meet us?" James asked, seeing the look in my eye.

"It's Magg-"

"Hurry, then." His eyes were angry, and anyone with an ounce of sense could tell that this ability to command was what had made him Quidditch Captain and eventually Head Boy. This time she didn't hesitate.

"What's the matter?" he asked me as soon as she was out of earshot. We were hurrying down a flight of stairs, our hands by our sides.

"Slughorn keeps Veritaserum, Amortentia—a whole manner of powerful potions in his stock. I know it's locked, but considering it's Bellatrix Black…"

He was as worried as I was as soon as he heard. We unconsciously sped up.

Finally we had arrived at the room. James opened the door to see three little Ravenclaw girls huddled into a corner. Bellatrix was holding a steaming vial and cackling at them. It was Veritaserum, I realized, recognizing the scent and appearance of the deadly potion.

Shoving Bellatrix aside, James picked up two of the girls in one arm and the last in the other. Wordlessly I grabbed their hands and led them out of the room, leaving him to deal with Bellatrix.

&

I brought the 3 shaking girls down to the kitchens, tickled the pear without my usual smile, and got a mug of tea and a slice of cake for each of them. Then, levitating the food in front of us, I brought the girls back to the Heads' room. Unfortunately, there were prefects mulling about our room (I'd have to change the password later) and they swarmed me when I entered. Not intending to scare the girls more than they'd been scared already, I brought the three of them to my bedroom.

"Are you going to make us drink potion?" one girl blurted out as soon as the door was closed.

"No, no, of course not. Now, how old are you all? And all Ravenclaws?"

"2nd year," the same girl answered for the three of them.

I nodded. I didn't know how to go about asking them what had happened without getting them upset, but I did have to know. "What were you girls doing when Bellatrix found you?"

Finally a different girl spoke up. "We were just eating dinner! We didn't do anything wrong."

The last girl, who had kept her eyes on the floor for the duration of the time I had been with the three of them, spoke. "No, you weren't just eating, Yvonne. You were talking about what you had read in the paper this morning. And saying how your father had told you all kinds of things about what he did for work, remember?"

I frowned. "Where does your father work, Yvonne?"

"He's the head of the auror department," she said, "He tells me and mum all about what goes on—I know all about the attacks. I was just telling them-"

Once again the previously quiet girl spoke. "Yes, showing off your knowledge as usual. Bellatrix obviously figured she could use your knowledge of what the aurors were thinking, and so she pulled aside the three of us."

"Why all three, though?" I asked.

The girl who had told me that they were 2nd years shrugged, but the last girl, the wisest one, spoke. "Well, my mother's an Unspeakable. And Emily's dad works close to the Minister."

I nodded. More and more, it was becoming clear to me how serious this was. "How would you girls like to pay the headmaster a visit?"

_**A/N:**_ Well, hello, I just threw in a whole plot. Isn't that exciting? Well, anyway, I hope you liked it. This took me a while to write and it's not my favorite, so feed back is much appreciated. Please review!


End file.
